Sharing the Christmas spirit
by Nietvries
Summary: ONE-SHOT Christmas Style: 'It are always the little things that make a big difference' Santa then placed his hand over the heart of the boy with the red cap. 'But it always begins in here.'


**I know this is not my best work, but I have enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: PPG's and RRB's belong to Craig McCracken**

* * *

Once upon a cold Christmas eve there was a little boy who felt alone. He and his Brothers walked aimlessly through the streets. The houses around him had Christmas lights everywhere and the people inside looked happy.

He may have been raised evil. He does know what care, happiness and love is. It's was something he never got from other people then his brothers. It made him so jealous that he tried to convince himself that he wasn't capable of feeling those emotions on regular basis.

But today was different and the little boy felt like crying. He felt alone and abandoned while all other people were together, sharing al their love and happiness in a place called home. He looked at his brothers and realized that the world always had been unfair to him and his brothers and today was not any different.

''Hohoho Merry Christmas'' A guy dressed as in a Santa suit got their attention as he walked towards them. One boy began to twitch with the thought of beating the Santa, but another stopped him by putting his arm in between.

The Santa saw what the little boy did and kneeled before them. ''Hello boy's, Have you been good lately?'' All three boy's didn't answer as they all knew the answer was 'no'. The Santa gave out a sigh before he pulled three little gifts out of his bag.

''I will ask another question then, has one of you ever felt the Christmas spirit?'' All of the boys unhappily nodded 'no' and where amazed when the Santa pushed a gift in their hands. ''It are always the little things that make big differences'' Santa then placed his hand over the heart of the boy with the red cap ''But it always begins in here.''

The boy didn't real understand what the man was saying but gave a small smile. He and his bothers then looked down and opened their present. Each of them had a brand new toy making them really happy. They looked up with big smiles but their smiles faded as the Santa was gone.

The little boy with the red cap felt something he had never felt before…was is gratitude? It was confusing him but he pushed the thought away and walked further with his brothers.

When they were in the park a little later, there was a boy with brown hair and a black t-shirt crying his heart out. The boy's had never cared for others, but hearing the boy sobbing about his grandmother and only family dying, touched them. The boy with the red cap gave his present to the crying one because he knew how was to have no one care and love you on Christmas eve.

The crying boy hugged him and it surprised the boy with the red cap. Not knowing what to do he put his arms around the boy while his bothers looked at him wide eyed. He didn't know what came over him but it made him feel….good.

Hugging the boy back he asked ''Do you feel the Christmas spirit?'' The other boy stopped to hug him ''Yes, don't you?'' Nodding 'yes 'with a smile, he realized something.

People may never have shared the Christmas spirit with him, that didn't mean he couldn't share it with others.

Placing his hand over the place where the Santa had touched him he said ''It always begins in here… Yes it always begins with yourself.'' He felt as proud and strong as he had a new life goal: Sharing the Christmas spirit.

He first convinced his brothers, then they gave their presents away, ended up spying at all the houses of the neighborhoods kids and stole all the toys from the stores to give them to the kids.

_Once upon a time in a town like this _

_a little girl made a great big wish _

_to fill the world with happiness and _

_be on Santa's magic list_

The three boys felt their heart warm with every gift they gave away. It was a sensation they had never felt before. It was a addicting sensation that made them do the same thing all over the continent of America. Every store was robbed of its toys and every kid got a present.

_At the same time miles away _

_a little boy made a wish that day _

_that the world would be okay _

_if Santa Claus would hear him say_

_I got dreams and I got love _

_and my feet on the ground and _

_a family above _

_Can ya send some happiness _

_and my best to the people of the east and the west and _

_maybe once in a while you'll _

_give my grandma a reason to smile _

_this the season to smile _

_it's cold but we'll be freezin in style_

The boy's felt satisfied as only one more house remained. It was the house of the Powerpuff girls. And after long doubting they flew to their window looking inside.

Inside where the girls and the professor but they looked very unhappy. ''I can't believe someone robbed all the toy stores on Christmas eve.'' Blossom said as she looked at all the scribbles on the paper in front of her. ''I can't believe everyone has Christmas and we need to work at this.'' Buttercup mentioned towards the paper as Bubbles began to cry. ''I want to have Christmas!''

The three boy's looked at each other, realizing that while they were saving Christmas they also ruined it for the Powerpuffs and the store owners. They were still thinking about the consequences when it suddenly appeared to the boys that he didn't feel any hate towards them anymore.

Without saying something to his brothers, the boy with the red cap flew in and landed before the puffs, who immediately got in defense mode. He took of his cap and stand his ground. ''My brothers and me were spreading the Christmas spirit, we didn't know better''

The puffs and the professor looked surprised as he just confessed in front of them. ''We will never do it again'' Blossom recognized the truth and emotions in his words and walked towards him ''Bri….'' The boy mad a stop sign with his hand ''The name is Santa tonight Babe!''

''Santa….We would appreciate it if you would spread the joy and happiness of Christmas on a legal way. But for now your of the hook'' Brick couldn't believe his ears and outside his brothers jaws dropped. For once they were really getting away with a crime.

Brick laid his hand over his heart '' The Christmas spirit…. It always begins here?'' Blossom quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek ''Yes, It always starts with an action from there, even when it's not Christmas'' With a stunned professor and Bubbles, gaging Buttercup, a giggling Blossom and a red face, Santa left the room and went to his brothers.

''Let's spread the happiness boys'' Santa ordered and they flew out of sight.

_let me meet a girl one day_

_who wants to spread some love this way_

_we can let our souls run free_

_and shaking up some happiness with me_

* * *

Every Christmas eve after that, there was a red streak at the horizon followed by a green and blue one as Santa and his helpers spread Christmas presents over the land. Never breaking the law life had more good things in store for them.

_we'll shake it up _

_shake up the happiness _

_wake it up _

_wake up the happiness _

_come on y'all _

_its Christmastime_

Blossom had wished for something special that Christmas but she wasn't a kid anymore. Now at the age of 20 she wanted nothing more than to help the man of her dreams. Looking outside she saw the loved red streak disappear at the horizon.

_I know you're out there_

_I hear your brothers_

_I see the snow where_

_your boots have been_

_I'm gonna show them_

_someday we'll know then_

_their love will grow there_

_and they'll live again_

''Still not wearing the fake beard Santa?'' Blossom teased as Santa gave her a small gift. Blossom opened the small box. Seeing a ring inside she looked extremely happy at Santa ''Ready to help me this Christmas, Mrs. Claus?''

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**


End file.
